The invention relates to a portable grinder and a tool for the same.
Portable grinding tools are already known, wherein a flexible cushion is disposed between the part performing the grinding motion, i.e. the grinding wheel, and the surface grinding device, in particular the abrasive disk. The flexible cushion causes pressure distribution over a large surface between the portable grinder and the workpiece, so that an even material removal from the surface of the workpiece is possible.
The previously known cushions are essentially plane bodies, which, although they perform a satisfactory job when resting on a level workpiece surface, are less suitable for working contoured surfaces, because they make line or point contact and thus destroy the contoured surfaces during the grinding process.
The use of profiled cushions with the negative profile of the workpiece surface is not known.
Particularly the grinding of elongated outer or inner cylindrical surfaces, for example on the body of boats, aircraft, banister rails or the like is very time-consuming due to the lack of proper grinding tools, wherein the danger arises, that because of the line contact an uneven surface removal takes place and the surface to be worked becomes deformed.